


shadowmagik

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Excalibur (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie





	shadowmagik




End file.
